Untitled
by emobuhnbuhnx3
Summary: Chapter 1


Chapter One 

The grounds of Gwendylow High bustled with sounds of people talking and shouting. It was passing time at the moment and this was the time when friends socialize, get last minute answers, and talk about other people.

Everyone was talking except for one girl named Kira Gacket. It was her first day at Gwendylow and she was already cast away from the other students.

Kira has very yellow, blonde hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She had bangs that swept off to the left and stopped just before her brown eyes. Kira's hair was layered; her bottom layers the natural hair color and her top layer dyed red.

Kira was in her junior year in high school. Many of the girls – mostly the popular, preppy ones – were giving her bad looks. On the other hand, guys were taking quite a liking to Kira: they would stare at her as she walked down the hallways, say to their friends what they were thinking about her when she passed, things like that.

Kira had ignored all their gestures and whispering for now so that she could focus on finding her classes. She had an easy time finding all her classes except for her last one. Kira had been struggling with her locker, trying to get it open. By the time Kira got it open, class had already started.

Quickly, Kira slammed her locker shut, a notebook and a folder in her arms. She hurriedly walked out into the main hallway and looked around for her class.

"This is hopeless," Kira sighed negatively. "I doubt there's anyone out in the hallways now to help me."  
"I wouldn't speak so soon." The voice came out of nowhere, startling Kira, who was looking around for the source of the voice. "Over here."

A boy stepped out from behind the corner and walked up to Kira. He stopped before her standing at 5' 10"; three inches taller than Kira.

Kira tried to speak, but all she did was stammer. She couldn't find the words she was looking for. "Umm… I-I was wondering if you knew where this c-class was." Kira pulled out her planner from her backpack and flipped to the page where her schedule was. She held the planner before him and he took it into his hands.

His brown eyes scanned over Kira's schedule and it locked on the very last line. "You're looking for the 'Daily Events' class?" The boy asked and Kira nodded. "I'm heading there right now! Walk with me," he insisted, not taking no for an answer.

Kira smiled for the first time at her new high school. "Alright." She smiled shyly, a little bit flushed.

They boy who was so nice to Kira had dark brown hair that just barely stopped above his shirt collar. His hair hung over his soft, brown eyes. "So what's your name?" he asked, walking forward while looking down at Kira. He smiled gently at Kira with soft eyes, and she flushed immediately. "Don't walk behind me either."

Kira looked up at him confused when he grabbed her lightly by the wrist and pulled her up beside him. She blushed again at his touch, but he didn't notice.

"If you walk behind me, it makes me feel like I'm making you do something you don't wanna."

The boy laughed and Kira joined in with him. "My names' Kira," she introduced once both of their laughter subsided. Kira looked up at him and smiled brightly, her shyness slowly dissipating.

"That's a very nice name," the boy complimented smiling. You could tell that he was very open with what he was thinking.

"Thanks and your name?"

The boy looked down at Kira again and smiled his gentle smile. "I'm Kain. You're in my algebra class, aren't you? Third period?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, I sit right next to you. You turned around a lot, Kain."

The both of them laughed again. "You noticed that? Well I'm not normally like that. The three guys behind me wanted me to get your number."

"Um…"

Kain laughed again giving her a light slap on the back. "Don't worry, I didn't do it. Ha, well obviously, I didn't talk to you then."

Kira chuckled and nodded lightly when Kain stopped walking. She would've kept going if Kain didn't stop her by grabbing her hand.

He nodded and reached for the door with his free hand, not letting of or Kira. He pulled her into the classroom all the way when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Kain! Why are you late?" The teacher was shouting across the classroom at Kain and Kira in the back. He was facing the both of them. "You know what my – oh, who is this?"

The teacher was eyeing Kira suspiciously, trying to think if she was a student in his class. Three of the boys in the classroom exchanged glances: two sitting by each other with two empty seats in front of them and the other sitting at another table with all girls.

Kira recognized the three of them from her algebra class: they were the people that were sitting behind Kain.

"That's the new girl, Mr. Ray!" They guy sitting with all girls shouted out. "I think her name is um… Kira! Yeah, Kira Gacket." He then turned to face Kain. "Nice job on picking the new girl to be your girlfriend, Kain!""

"Shut up Bobby!" Kain shouted back, immediately letting go of Kira's hands.

Kira blushed red quickly. She hated the name 'The New Girl', but now she was probably going to be known as Kain's girlfriend.

"Okay class, quiet down!" The teacher said even though it was only Bobby and Kain talking. Her turned and faced Kira and Kain. "Are you Kira Gacket?" Mr. Ray asked, addressing Kira.

She nodded and Mr. Ray's façade of a mean teacher quickly disappeared. He smiled widely and began speaking, his voice loud and clear. "Everyone welcome Kira to our class."

The students in the room said variations of hello while Kira flushed. What she hated most was no longer being called 'that girl', but now being introduced in front of the classroom. That means the other students would start coming up to her and asking her about her life. Kira didn't like to talk about herself.

"Welcome to Daily Events," The teacher greeted personally and in a regular voice. "All you really need for this class is your mind, a pencil, and something to discuss. "He walked over to his desk and pulled out his seating chart. "You can sit by Kain, Scott, and Andy if you like."

Kira nodded and so did Mr. Ray in return. She turned back to face Kain and smiled. The both of them walked to their seats.

Smiling still, Kira sat down and looked at the boys across from her and Kain. She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. "Hello, you," she greeted cheerily.

Both of them had blonde hair, but the one with it spiked up spoke first. "Hi, I'm Scott," he greeted. "It's gonna be great to get to know you a bit more."  
"Yeah, that'll be nicer. Maybe I'll get to know you too." Surprised at how fast she began to take a liking to the people at her table, Kira laughed it off.

Scott smiled at her and then Andy began to speak. "Well I'm Andy and don't believe the well-mannered act Scott puts up for the new girls to see.

Kain, Andy, and Kira laughed. "So what do we talk about here? Like what types of things?

"Oh not much: news, stock market...BORING STUFF!" Andy said loudly. "Well us three originally at this table talk about how we-"

"Shut up!" Kain scolded Andy. "She's a freaking girl! You don't tell them those things!"

Scott and Andy just laughed but Kira looked at the both of them. "Wait I don't get it." She looked at and Scott, looking back and fourth between them. "OH! Wow, I cant believe you talk about that stuff."  
"What?" Andy questioned. "We talk about how we like going to the movies… and other stuff."

"Sick." One word summed up what Kira was thinking.

"Okay class!" Mr. Ray addressed everyone. "Now that things are settled, does anyone have a topic to discuss before I bring up my topic?" He stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for one of his students to raise their hands, but none did. He sighed sadly. "Well since none of you have a topic again, I'll just say mine."

"Yesterday on the news, the government made an important announcement. They said they are keeping vampires on a reserve specifically for them. They claim that they were taming the vampires so they wouldn't have a lust for human blood and that they wouldn't be affected by sunlight.

"The government also states that the vampires they had were stunning – both male and female." Mr. Ray looked out into the class and took a breath. "They are the most beautiful, breathtaking being you'll ever encounter in your life. Our government is planning to let them out with us and see how they act. What do you think about this?"

Finally, Kain thought, happy that Mr. Ray stopped talking.

Waiting for a response, Mr. Ray looked around the classroom: students were passing notes and spacing out. He took a dictionary from his desk and dropped it on the tiled floor. The loud snap got everyone's attention, and Mr. Ray repeated his question.

"I'd be kinda afraid," Andy started. "Like, you don't know if their taming actually worked. The vampires could just be faking it so they'd be let out and attack someone."

The whole class nodded and murmured about Andy's opinion but Kira. Mr. Ray noticed she didn't make any sign of acknowledgement of Andy's statement.

"Kira, what are your opinions on this topic?"

Kira was a bit shocked. She wasn't expecting to be called on already. Great, the time I know a lot on a topic, I have to talk about it, Kira thought.

Pushing back in her seat away from the table, Kira stood up and walked to the front of the classroom, knowing her opinions on this topic would be long.


End file.
